


Speaking In Tongues

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, Fluff, M/M, Samifer Week 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to speak Enochian to Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking In Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Przemawiając językami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404775) by [lucky_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_one/pseuds/lucky_one)



> **Prompt by msbrokenbrightside:** The first time Sam spoke Enochian to Lucifer. Whether he remembered it from when Lucifer was inside him or by some other means. I'd like to know what you think Lucifer's reaction would be.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Lucifer has been observing the awful decorative state of the comforter beneath him with its odd Christmas-themed colors cut up into geometric shapes. Giving a reproachful look at it every time he glances down at it, his eyes always flick to the other occupant in the bed. Sam’s sitting cross-legged and deep in concentration at the text opened at his lap, squinting at the foreign text. Sam is convinced that he could read it, that their past connection let certain abilities and knowledge bleed through the thin membrane that divided them. Lucifer is skeptical but Sam gets unbearably excited when he can understand a word in Arabic.

With always at least a finger touching Sam, he gives Sam that ‘extra boost’ to make him believe he can read in foreign tongues. In all actuality, Lucifer is reading for him and this text was absolutely dry. But the fallen archangel is enjoying massaging Sam’s lower back and like that they’ve reached a moment of peace with the other. 

A strange noise suddenly left Sam and it was Lucifer’s turn to aim that reproachful look at the Winchester. “Excuse me?” he arched a brow, watching Sam scowl and rub at his forehead. 

Sam looked a bit in distress, closing his eyes and trying to think hard on whatever the hell left his mouth. Sounded like an awful clash of syllables. The connection he was amplifying with Sam was not relaying to him what the Winchester was attempting to accomplish. 

The brunette twisted so he’s facing the sprawled blond, taking a deep breath and slowly trying again. He ends on a questioning note, looking at Lucifer for his response and hoping he said it correctly. But Lucifer was simply staring at him in perturbed shock before rising up to glance at the text in Sam’s hands. No. All Arabic. What left Sam’s mouth was purely Enochian and he didn’t understand how on Earth Sam was uttering it. 

“W-What did I say? Did it -- shit, I messed up,” Sam bemoaned, not enjoying Lucifer’s reaction to whatever the hell blurted out of his mouth. 

Bright blues eyes caught the worried features creeping on Sam’s handsome face. The blond paused in his searchings for some sort of cheat sheet, body slowing down, a hand reaching out to pull the ancient text out of Sam’s hands. Cool hands cupped the Winchester’s face, sliding up closer to the hunter on his knees, foreheads resting. The Devil chuckles fondly at him, looking genuinely pleased at Sam Winchester before planting a gentle kiss. 

“No, you said it perfectly,” he assured, voice quiet and kept between them both. Lucifer murmured something in return to Sam’s lips, flowing beautifully and flawlessly. It makes the hair on Sam’s arms stand up, a hot shudder always racing across his spine when Lucifer speaks in his native tongue. But what did he say? The Winchester furrowed his brows, trying to make sense of the language. He was struggling with pronouns altogether and gives up when he sees the archangel looking nothing but breathtaking with his lips stretched into a smile. 

“What did you say?” Sam finally admits defeat, but Lucifer’s smile is contagious and he’s smiling in turn. 

“I said, _I love you, too._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
